In many applications of semiconductor modules, an explosion occurring inside the module may damage or at least contaminate the environment in which the module is located. Such explosions may for example occur when certain limit values are exceeded, for example in the case of current surges. For example, the semiconductor chips and/or bond wires installed in the semiconductor module may then vaporize explosively. In the extreme case, the module housing bursts and releases electrically conductive plasma. Furthermore, arc discharges may occur in the module housing, by which further material is vaporized and ejected from the module housing by the resulting pressure. In the worst case, plasma being formed may lead to electrical short circuits outside the module housing.